


More Than He Bargained For

by xanderslasher



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tequila, a little truth, and a lot of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than He Bargained For

**Authors** : xanderslasher (and callajoy)  
 **Pairing** : Brian/Dom/Vince  
 **Summary** : A little tequila, a little truth, and a lot of love  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Timeline** : AU The Fast and The Furious  
 **Disclaimer** : None of the characters are mine. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.  
  
A/N:  This fic is the brainchild of [](http://xanderslasher.livejournal.com/profile)[ **xanderslasher**](http://xanderslasher.livejournal.com/) . Callajoy was honored to contribute **the smut ;)**  
  
Brian couldn't help but stand there, off in the shadows, watching, one eye on the party, one eye on the hot tub. He had a plan but didn't know what to do about it. Watching Vince in the hot tub, a girl on each arm, he was finding it harder and harder to not actually be drinking.  
  
Sure as hell, he'd acted like he was drinking but it was nothing but water. That was part of his plan. Pretend to be drunk. Get Vince drunk. Have his way with Vince. He just wasn't sure how it would work. There were people around. Dom was around.  
  
Then again, he could just blame it on being drunk.  
  
He wanted Vince so much. Had since that first fight. Had since he had first felt that man in his arms. Yeah, they had been fighting but it had been more than that for Brian. He was touching the man that he wanted. Feeling that hard body in his grasp, smelling the musky smell of sweat, the faint hint of leather from his car, the last remnants of the soap he'd used that morning. God, the soap smell was almost too much. Just the thought of Vince, naked and lathered up made him almost cum in his pants right then and there. He was actually glad that Dom had pulled them apart because if he hadn't, it probably would have ended badly.  
  
He doubted Vince would have been alright with the two of them fighting with him being hard as a fucking rock.  
  
But that was in the past, now it was time to get what he wanted. Even if it was just for a night.  
  
If anyone had ever said that Brian couldn't act, they were sorely mistaken.  
  
Brian made his way to the hot tub. He was actually glad that the hot tub itself was semi-private. Bushes and a small fence had been built around three out of the four sides. It was also farther back from the house than the party-goers. This allowed him a semblance of privacy.  
  
Stumbling slightly to keep up the charade, he splashed half his corona on the girl on Vince’s left. Being none too happy with this little event, still sober enough to be irritated when it happened, she picked up and left, dragging her friend right along after her.  
  
"Way to go, Buster," Vince said, his voice irritated but tinged with amusement.  
  
"Sry," Brian said, climbing into the hot tub across from Vince.  
  
Well, he tried to climb in and wound up “falling” in. Surprisingly, Vince caught him before his head hit the side and did any serious damage.  
  
"Drinking way too much, Bri," Vince said, leaning back against the jets.  
  
"You... hehe... you haven't been drinking enough."  
  
"How the hell do you know?"  
  
"Watchn you."  
  
"You been watching me?"  
  
He just nodded his head.  
  
Vince almost choked when Brian moved closer to him.  
  
"What're you doing, Bro?"  
  
"Need you."  
  
"I'm not gay," Vince said, when Brian had straddled his waist.  
  
Brian heard the words from Vince's beautiful lips but he couldn't help but notice that there was no tension, no apprehension whatsoever when he looked into the blue eyes in front of him.  
  
Well, he had never thought of himself as gay. Sure, he felt attracted to Brian, and Dom, but who wouldn't be? They were both strong, powerful men. They were also both sex on legs. They would walk down the street and heads would turn. Didn't matter whether they were male or female. Everybody looked when the two of them walked down the block.  
  
"I'm not either. Just a little Vince-sexual."  
  
"..." Vince didn't know what to say to that. His breathing quicked and his heart was pounding. Then he damn near lost himself when he saw Dom walking up.  
  
And he really didn't expect what Brian had to say next. And, given the fact that Brian was “drunk”, it came out a little louder than it should have.  
  
"I'm also a little Dominic-Curious."  
  
Vince had a deer in the headlights look. His eyes were locked on Dom, watching his expression shift. It wasn't a shocked or pissed off look. It was hot. It was exciting. It was sexual.  
  
Vince's eyes shifted back to Brian's as he saw Dom stepping over the side of the hot tub, moving up behind the blonde, melding himself to the blonde’s back.  
  
"Why don't we take this upstairs."  
  
Shit.  
  
The whisper took Brian by surprise.  
  
He hadn't expected this. He didn't know how to react to Dom. This was turning into more than he could handle. Vince had been one thing. He knew he could take Vince if this turned ugly. But Dom. He didn't know about that. Dom was another set of variables altogether.  
  
Dom was stronger than Vince. He knew that. Hadn't ever witnessed it but he knew it nonetheless. Just one of those things that you instinctively know by looking at the man.  
  
He didn't know how this three way would work. His feelings for Vince were raw and aggressive. He could see himself loving the man but he still saw rough, aggression fueled sex.  
  
With Dom. It was a different story. With Dom, he saw slow, sweet lovemaking. Yes, Dom was more powerful, stronger than both Brian and Vince but he was the kind of man for lovemaking. Brian could tell that about the man too. Vince seemed like the lovemaking kind of guy but it seemed like it would be a different kind of lovemaking.  
  
This was just too much for Brian. He was about ready to back out, even with Dom pressing his lips to the blonde's neck. He was scared slightly. He was contemplating claiming defeat and running off with his tail between his legs but then the choice was taken out of his hands.  
  
“Sounds good to me, Bro,” Vince said nonchalantly.  
  
Now it was Brian's turn for a deer in the headlights look.  
  
He guessed he could just let them take the lead now.  
  
Upstairs. Ok, upstairs sounded good.  
  
~oo(0)oo~  
  
Turns out, it was for the best that Vince wasn’t too drunk. The three of them coordinating the stairs at the same time was a delicate piece of choreography, and since Brian was still pretending to be intoxicated, well…  
  
At least it gave Vince the chance to get a little bit more comfortable having his hands on Brian, since he pretty much had to manhandle the snowman to the second floor. Just drunk enough to be both horny and less inhibited, he made use of the opportunity for a little “accidental” groping.  
  
Dom just walked carefully behind the both of them, apparently figuring if they took a tumble, he would be the most capable of stopping it from descending all the way back down to the first floor. He was quiet, but smirking a little, one hand hovering close to both their backs. And, maybe more than once, on someone’s ass.  
  
Brian was feeling a little nervous, a little wired, like he was hooked up to the battery in his Supra and someone was cranking the voltage. Maybe this would have been easier if he actually had been drinking. Vince’s tequila fueled fondling was easy to roll with, setting his skin to feeling swollen and achy. Dom’s cool surety at his back ratcheted his awareness up, twirling arousal and anxiety into a riotous ball of pulsing emotion. The plan had changed, been changed, and not by him. The schematics seemed to encompass much more than the original goal – to have his way with Vince. Brian was pretty sure he was now on the menu to be had as well.  
  
Sliding a palm around Brian’s torso, finger’s trailing, Vince reached out for the doorknob, automatically stopping them at Dom’s room. He pivoted, a matching hand reaching out for Brian’s other side, caressing as he backed into the room, pulling Brian and by simple physical association, Dom, closer to the bed.  
  
Faint light poured in from the streetlights and their breath sounded heavy in the relative quiet. There was a faint thrum in the floorboards from the bass downstairs but up here the silence rippled with echoes of each small movement. Someone licked their lips and Brian realized it was him.  
  
Another set of hands drifted over him, sliding over the line dividing tan from less tan on his neck. Ghosted along his spine while Vince leaned in, warm breath drawing up goosebumps on Brian’s shoulder.  
  
“Come on snowman, all talk no walk?” he teased before biting lightly on Brian’s neck. Which also had the effect of brushing his face against Dom’s chest, so he transferred his mouth to nip that solid pec while tightening his grip on the buster’s hips. Vince didn’t mind if it went no further than this – he wasn’t drunk enough to force anything. But now that Brian was pressed in between him and his best friend, well, labels never really had a place in this team and it seemed a waste to not take advantage.  
  
His cock was hard, even with his board shorts wet and cooling rapidly against them. He groaned a little when Brian took up his challenge, digging fingers into the waistband and pulling apart the Velcro, pushing the fabric down and closing his hand around Vince. The sensation on his chilled skin felt like flames exploding and he growled in pleasure, moving back to bite Brian again.  
  
The shadow of Dom’s silhouette dropped, his face moving in counterpoint to Vince’s and a shaky breath that was mostly a moan rolled out of Brian as two sets of hot lips worked him. He felt his legs weaken, the two men on either side take up the slack. Then Vince tugged hard, and tumbled them back onto the bed. Which left Dom standing, watching them.  
  
Vince gestured to Brian’s damp shorts and Dom obligingly moved forward to tug them down and off. Vince kicked off the ones dangling from his left foot and paused mouthing Brian’s delicious skin long enough to suggest “Com’on Dom.”  
  
It seemed the invitation was enough, as Dom slowly peeled off the ribbed white top. The rest of his clothes were off in short order and he stepped to position himself behind Brian.  
  
Brian was pretty flexible, but when he aimed his mouth at Vince’s cock, V did his best to accommodate by scooching up a bit farther on the bed. That velvet furnace took most of him in on the first attempt, then Brian slowed down, drooling intentionally, saliva sliding around the thick member in his mouth while he worked it down with his lips, wetting all of Vince so he could move his mouth more easily. Some of the delicious friction slid away with the wet, but Brian made up for it by wrapping his agile tongue around the shaft and sucking.  
  
Vince was lost in the sensation, groaning in pleasure. He felt the surprise translate through Brian’s mouth when Dom started moving on him. The rigid crown of V’s cock tipped into the back of Brian’s throat when he tried to gasp in surprise as Dom laid open-mouthed kisses along his spine, culminating in broad wet swipes of his tongue right over Brian’s muscled opening. Big hands gripped Brian’s ass, and Dom held him open so he could wet the tight ring thoroughly and hold Brian still while he squirmed in pleasure under the ministrations. The snowman’s moans of pleasure reverberated against Vince’s cock, and V reached down to make an impromptu cockring, locking his thumb and index finger tight around the base to keep from coming.  
  
Dom could hear the buster trying to pant around V’s cock filling his mouth, and the squirming was getting frantic. Scooping some grease out of the drawer next to the bed, Dom dug two lubed fingers into Brian’s ass, stretching the tightness. Brian rolled his spine, trying to pull the digits in farther and Dom obliged by shoving deeper and twisting until he brushed over the tight bundle of nerves. Rocking up off Vince, Brian’s moan echoed softly in the room, and he muttered permission for more “Do it Dom, you’re killing me.”  
  
Vince grinned to hear the buster so choked and wove his fingers in curly surfer locks, urging Brian’s willing mouth back down. The suction was delicious, and Brian alternated long licks with nibbles along the thick vein below.  
  
Dom fisted himself, coating the grease on thickly before palming Brian’s ass open. He tucked his knees right up against the bed and pulled the buster’s hips back. Rolled the head over the tight muscle and started pumping, easing in a fraction at a time. When the crown popped in Brian shivered, muscles quivering under the pleasure and paused with his lips stretched around Vince. It went quicker after that and in a few strokes Dom was seated fully and holding back a groan of his own. The surfer white boy had an ass that didn’t end, and it felt like a custom fit for Dom’s shaft. One hand caressed the pale cheek before gripping tightly and he started a steady rhythm.  
  
Brian rocked on Vince’s cock, the suction alternating with the thrusts. Vince opened his eyes to see their faces, the faint streetlight giving him little more than silhouettes. Then Brian flicked his eyes up and there was enough light to see that his pupils were totally blown. Finding Vince watching him, Brian tried to grin around the mouthful, and on the next tug back from Dom, tilted his chin so when Dom pushed in again, he pushed Brian’s obliging throat down the length of V’s cock, tucking the crown in far enough to make throat muscles flutter.  
  
Vince wasn’t going to last much longer like this, but Dom’s face told him he wasn’t alone. The tempo picked up and started to break, smooth thrusts turning staccato. Brian was practically vibrating between them, and in one moment and the next it call came together.  
  
Dom reached a hand around to strip Brian’s cock and he’d been so aroused for so long that one touch was enough. He arched, the orgasm exploding through him, shoving back hard onto Dom’s length and sucking up the length of Vince’s shaft, dragging teeth which tipped Vince over. His cum flooded Brian’s mouth and dribbled over his lips almost simultaneously to the hot spurts from Brian hitting his thigh and sliding, tickling through the hair.  
  
The last thrust of that hard ass grinding down onto Dom’s shaft combined with the strong muscled waves of Brian’s orgasm brought him, and the grip on Brian’s hips turned bruising as Dom turned to stone, a sudden sharp exhale his only tell as the sensation welled up and spilled over, pulsing into Brian’s welcoming ass.  
  
~oo(0)oo~  
  
All three lay sated and content, Brian lying on his back, Vince on his right, Dom to his left. To anyone that might stupidly look in Dom's room (foolishly choose to invade Dom’s privacy), they would probably look a little out of character. What with Dom's arm under Brian's head, his own nose tucked into the crook of Brian's neck. Then there was Vince, with his arm thrown over Brian's waist and his head nestled over Brian's heart.  
  
Vince and Dom were snoring lightly from their places at Brian's sides but Brian could not get to sleep so easily. This had been more than he had been expecting. He lay there, satisfied and happy with the outcome thus far. But what did this hold for him? He cared both men but would they want him in the morning? He didn't know. Then there was the tinge of guilt in his belly. The part of him that was telling him, “You're a cop and they're not going to want you once they find out.”  
  
Tears started welling up in his eyes. He had the two men that he wanted more than anything but they couldn't possibly want him once they find out about the double life he was leading.  
  
But he wanted out. He wanted to live here, with his newfound family. He wanted love more than he wanted his job.  
  
But would they understand?  
  
“Bri? You okay?” Vince asked, hearing his buster sniffling.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“We didn't hurt you, did we?” Now it was Dom's turn to wake.  
  
“Jesus. No. You could never hurt me,” Brian said, crying like a little fucking girl.  
  
“What's wrong?” Vince asked, sitting up as did Dom on the other side.  
  
“Listen, this, tonight was amazing. But there's something I need to you tell the both of you.”  
  
“Brian, calm down. Dom and I already know. We may seem like nothing more than grease monkeys but we're actually pretty damn smart,” Vince said, kissing his buster sweetly.  
  
“Wait. What is it that you think you know?”  
  
How could they know? He had been so careful not to let his cover slip. His training had been great. Well, obviously not so great if he was giving up his career for the wrong side of the law.  
  
But he still didn't know how they could possibly know.  
  
“You're a cop.”  
  
Brian couldn't help but stiffen, shutting his eyes and waiting for the inevitable pounding of fists and pain that was sure to come.  
  
But it never came. What did surprised him that much more were the kisses to his lips and the feel of two sets of arms wrapping completely around him, holding him tight.  
  
“Don't fear us. Please don't be scared, Brian. We understand,” Vince said, snuggling down into his lover's side.  
  
“We're not happy but we can work through this and I know we can come out good on the other side,” Dom said, holding his lover close.  
  
“I have something else to tell you too.”  
  
“You're not going to tell us you used to be a woman too, are you?” Vince couldn't help but joke. He needed to lighten the mood and joking seemed like the best way to do it.  
  
“No. I'm not that fucked up. But I wasn't really drunk earlier.”  
  
“I kinda figured that. It all seemed too perfect for you to be truly drunk,” Vince said, smiling.  
  
“Now let's get back to sleep. We can talk more in the morning,” Dom said.  
  
The two others agreed and Dom and Vince slowly drifted back off to sleep.  
  
Brian, however found himself drifting slowly under but he was still a little wired up as well. This had definitely been more than he had bargained for. He had never thought it would come to this. He thought they would find out about him being a cop and would either kill him or worse, kick him out of the house completely. He hadn't told them or even admitted it out loud to himself but he loved these two men more than he had ever imagined possible. The fact they had found out about his lie and still wanted a life with him had just solidified his love that much more.  
  
He knew they would have to talk but he also knew that they would be alright. This may have been more than Brian would have ever imagined but it also made him happier than he had ever been.  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
